This Pain
by Raea Lemon
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have never considered caring about one another. Or have they? What happens when secrets long silenced bubble to the surface? Written in the Trio's postHogwarts years. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Severus' POV

((Hey, guys…I completely neglected my disclaimer, heh, so here you go! Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP nor any of the characters, and I am NOT JK Rowling. There you go! Enjoy the first chapter.))

I felt my heart start to race as she touched my arm and squeezed. Lupin grew to twice his normal size, damn him. Idiotic Black tried to stop him from changing! Impossible, that is. A werewolf will forget all that he knows once he starts to change. Lupin is no exception! Granger doesn't know what she's gotten herself into, chasing after grown men. These past eight years have been tough on her, yes I know, but this is getting ridiculous. Boys are for girls. She's a woman. Men are for women. Lupin might be a man, but he's nowhere near the man he used to be.

It's depressing. I worry too much over these things. These stupid memories, I never fathomed they would stab at me like this. They cling to my mind, my soul, anything they can find to tear at. And it certainly doesn't help to have Granger clinging to my robes right now. As much as I've tried, it's impossible to get her off.

She fell asleep about an hour ago. It's nearly three o'clock in the morning now. I'm worried, and I never worry about anyone. Well, that's not true. I do worry, but I don't tell, I suppose. I keep it to myself. I concur with the old saying, 'It's never right to tell one you hate them when you really live off of their company'. You couldn't really call it a famous saying. Simply something I heard from my mother when I was young. It was one of those things that sticks with you… Like heartache, it's always there no matter how hard you try to rid yourself of the damned, wretched thing.

It's been a while since I've had a woman curled on my lap. No matter how much I lie to myself about why she's here, I know the truth. I don't want it to be this way. I love her. Finally, I've said it. I love her. I love Granger.

She just opened her eyes, but soon closed them again and curled up a bit more. I didn't dare move her or even say a word. In fact, I relaxed and closed my eyes so she would think I was asleep… I don't want her to move. I know she's safe with me. Even though the war is over, and Potter saved the day (we were all expecting that, weren't we?), I know that it still isn't safe… There are still Death Eaters alive. Even traitors, like me. Damn myself for saving Potter's life in his sixth year! Damn myself for doing it! And he still treats me like I am the scum of the earth. Albus had to die… It was either him, or the rest of the school. He asked me to kill him rather than have Malfoy go to Azkaban for murder. Personally, I agreed with him.

Granger moved again. She's warm… And soft. I pretended not to notice her. I think she just realized who I am. Oh God… She got up. What do I do? Do I let her see that I wasn't asleep? Will she think I'm strange? She's seen me now.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, voice drowsy.

"No, it's fine," I said softly back, and smiled. Why did I smile? I'm going to scare her away. "If you'll excuse me," fine I'll just go… I swept off for the door to the library, now I'm out. Finally…

"So strange," Hermione muttered to herself before setting off for a long, hot bath.

((Please REVIEW!))


	2. Hermione's POV

I sat curled in his lap, and all I could think about what who this was. Severus Snape… I was sitting with Severus Snape, the man that loathed me inside out my entire school time at Hogwarts, yet he was running his fingers through my hair and breathing deeply as if in thought. The worst part of it was that I couldn't, wouldn't and refused to move! How dare I!

I felt like I was betraying my soul to be sitting here with him. He's always protected me, no matter what he thought of me, or what he didn't think. Listen to me, I sound like Ginny talking about Harry. This is ridiculous. I need to get a grip on my emotions. If I don't, soon enough, I will certainly hate myself for it. Ugh, this is silly.

I'm eighteen years old and I'm worrying about my own feelings. Finally, I'm not worrying about anyone else. Just myself, for once, is my main concern! Where has this come from? This attraction to Snape, it's ludicrous, but I feel it. It's strong, like a mid-night breeze, warm and comforting, yet violent and controlling.

I can't help myself but to wiggle a bit to see if he's awake. He is. He froze. I smiled to myself and nuzzled into his chest a bit as if I did so in sleep. He started breathing again. Still playing with my hair, his fingers are rough, yet gentle and expertise…

I can't believe what I'm thinking! Snape, Hermione, this is Snape! This isn't Ron, or Harry, or even Remus, for Merlin's sake! It's Snape, and the bad thing about this is that I don't mind that it's Snape. In fact, I like that it's Snape. He's stronger than I remember. His arms are strong. I remember gripping onto him and sobbing only an hour ago. His arms felt so strong around me.

That's what I need, someone strong. I need someone who can take care of me, and that wants to take care of me; not some lovesick puppy like Ron. I finally said it… Ronald… I don't think I really ever cared that much about him after all.

I always thought that I loved him. It ended up that I treated him like my brother and Harry like my son. Why did I do that? I don't know. In my seventeen years, I've only had two boyfriends. Viktor Krum, for one, and Remus Lupin for the other. The other little crushes I had didn't matter in the least bit.

Ooh, I've got to move. I stood up, and now he's looking at me as if he wishes he could be any place but here at this moment.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. Why did I apologize?

"No, it's fine," his voice is soft. He smiled… I know my eyes must have been as wide as saucers. He stood and left.

"So strange," I said to myself and shook my head before I turned and walked towards the bathroom. Once climbing up the stairs, I found the door closest to the hall closet and opened it before walking in and locking the door after myself. I drew a nice, hot bath and stripped before climbing in and soaking for a while, mind plastered on Snape.

"I need to focus on something else," I told myself with a long sigh. "This is going to kill me one way or another."

I knew it was true, but I couldn't help but yearn for his strong, warm arms around me again. "Oh, God, this is sick!" I wrinkled my nose at my reflection in the large mirror above the bathtub, but I didn't feel what I said. "I need to get a reality check… As soon as possible, I might add," I told myself before sinking under the bubbly water.

Meanwhile, Severus was chewing himself out in the kitchen.

"I can't believe this… It's horrific, stupid, idiotic, barbaric, mindless, warping," I groaned.

"I think you pretty much covered all of the basic personalities of Sirius," Harry walked in with a smirk and grabbed a Firewhiskey from the counter before chugging it.

"Potter," I frowned.

"Women?" he looked understanding.

"To say the least," I narrowed my eyes and joined him in his whiskey chugging.

"May I ask who?" he assumed one of those stupid Potter expressions, a half-smile.

"No," I snapped back at him, now glaring.

"Fine, but I'm sure it will be all over the house by next week," Potter grinned and tossed the bottle he had just downed before walking out of the kitchen.

"Arrogant little bastard."


	3. Chapter 3

((Hey, guys. This is the first time I'm commenting because, wow! I feel like commenting! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here's chapter three! I should be out with chapter four shortly, but I'm not promising within the day. –Samuel-mun.))

Hermione sat on the edge of the balcony. She took in the familiar dark scent of Sirius' home… It always seemed so cold, no matter how hot it was outside. She supposed that it was the coldness it had lived in for all those years that Sirius was in prison. Now he was gone, and the coldness was back. She hated it with a passion.

But she knew she couldn't do much about that. That was out of her hands, death. Life, she could give with the help of someone else. A man's help, of course would be needed, but Hermione wasn't sure who that man was yet. She knew who she wanted that man to be, but it was ridiculous to expect him to feel the same way back.

There was one thing for certain, that man wasn't Remus Lupin. "He's so kept away…Like a secret," Hermione said to herself.

"Who?" Severus approached her. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh…Remus," she said softly, shifting a bit so he wouldn't be looming over her legs to look out over the balcony.

"What, I thought you two were the happiest couple in the world," Severus sneered softly, not really realizing he was doing it until Hermione gave him a strange expression which was somewhere between 'what the hell?' and 'were you really talking to me?'

"No, we aren't. I broke up with him yesterday," Hermione frowned. "And we were never the happiest couple in the world… We had problems."

"Pray tell," he was beginning to enjoy this.

"I thought I blurted out enough that I didn't ever want anyone to hear, much less yourself, Professor, last night when I was weeping my eyes out," she stood up and stormed back inside and into the library to no doubt curl up with a book and read away her problems.

Severus took a slow breath and gripped the edge of the balcony, eyes closing momentarily, "Good job, Severus."

"I thought so too… So that's who it is?" Harry walked up.

"You have the worst timing, don't you, Potter?" he turned and glared at Harry.

"Hey, not my fault. It's a family curse," he beamed. "If I remember correctly, you told me that my father had bad timing."

"And your mother," Severus muttered under his breath before he crossed his arms. "So why aren't you clawing me right now for having feelings for your best friend?"

"Because, Hermione deserves someone who won't hurt her," Harry shrugged and walked back into the library. Severus thought about this for a moment before shaking his head.

"Potter, don't talk to me anymore," he called before he too walked back into the library and then past a crouched Hermione into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and held his head in his hands, mind dissolving and producing ideas with rapid speed.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting like that, but it's not often that I pour out my heart to anyone, especially someone who hates me," Hermione walked in and over to the refrigerator. She was wearing a pair of tight Levi jeans and Harry's baggy Gryffindor hoodie.

"I don't hate you, Granger, I tolerate you," Severus smirked and was hit over the head with Hermione's hand. "Hey!"

"You're not my professor anymore, therefore, I can hit you if you say something smart," Hermione smirked at him and grabbed a butterbeer before she joined him at the table. Severus rolled his eyes and held his head in his hands again.

"Damn it, I don't have ultimate power anymore, do I?" he chuckled.

"Nope," Hermione grinned and took a swig of butterbeer before she set it back down on the table. "And you do hate me, so why don't you just admit it?"

Severus let out an annoyed sigh, "I don't hate you, Miss Granger."

"Well, then why the hell did you single me out in school!" she glared at him, fist pounding into the table.

"Because I had to!" he sneered and stood. "And I'm sorry that you can't understand that, but you will soon enough!" he swept from the kitchen, robes billowing behind him.

Hermione huffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ginny ran a hand through her hair and shifted on the bed, "Hermione, I don't know what to tell you… You're just going to have to figure things out yourself this time."

"Gin! How am I supposed to!" Hermione sat up quickly and glared at Ginny from across the room. Harry snorted in his sleep. Ginny whacked him over the head with her pillow.

"Mmph! Hey!" Harry shot up.

"Stop snoring," Ginny scolded. "Hermione, I don't know what you're supposed to do, and personally, I don't want anything to do with this. You just broke up with Remus, I mean great Merlin!"

"I'm not a whore, Ginny, I never said I was planning on getting together with him, but I just want to find out what the bloody hell is wrong with him… He told me today that he didn't hate me, and that he _had _to single me out in school like he used to do, you remember, Harry," Hermione turned her attention to one drowsy Harry Potter.

"Hmph…" Harry said against his pillow.

"You're no help, you great git," Hermione smirked at Harry.

"Well, leave him alone, he's sleeping," Ginny grinned. "And I just don't know what to tell you. Go ask Fred or George, they'll be glad to help you."

"Oh yes, I think I'll go up there in my knickers and talk to two twenty year old men in the middle of the night," Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"Why not? I do it," she smirked.

"Oh, screw it," she jumped out of bed and pulled on a peach cami over her bra and padded down the hall. Her plush white shorts fit her like cheerleading shorts…Well…They were cheerleading shorts. Her sister's cheerleading shorts, in fact. Her sister was younger than her by at least three years, but Hermione was tiny. She turned the corner and ran slam into something before she toppled over. She waited for the crash landing, but it never came. Eyes screwed shut, she shifted a bit and let out a slow breath before she opened them and blinked up at a pair of onyx ones. "Professor…Thanks," she smirked a bit and stood up on her own, stepping back.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger," his voice was husky from obvious lack of sleep, "but do watch where you're going from now on. That would have been a nasty fall," he walked past her. Hermione's heart thudded hard in her chest as she smoothed down her wild hair. Severus glanced back around at her when she stubbed her toe and made a squeak. "Please do be careful. I don't wish to become your savior in one evening," he smirked.

"I've got it!" she called back in a sort of annoyed tone before hurrying down the hall further until she came to Fred and George's room. She knocked softly. "Fred! Fred! FRED!"

Severus shook his head and examined her from head to toe before he turned back around with a grin and walked down the stairs.

"George…One of you open the door," Hermione frowned. Finally, she pressed her body to the door and pushed. It didn't work. "Twenty year old men…Twenty year old men…" Hermione smirked and let out a long, heavy moan. Fred opened the door and popped his head out.

"At your service."

"Thought that would work," Hermione beamed. "Move out of the way, I'm coming in," she pushed past him and walked over to his bed, sitting at the foot of it. "George, wake up…George," she rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She leaned down and licked his ear.

"Hmph!" he sat up violently, red hair everywhere.

"Good… Now, I have a problem, and I think you two are perfect for the job."

Fred and George exchanged grins.

"Not like that, you perverted little twits!"

"Oh. Heh," George shrugged. "What can we do you for?"

"Pranks?"

"Tricks?"

"Treats?"

"Exploding sweets?"

"No. Relationship advice."

"Ooh!"

"The best kind!" Fred beamed. "Who with? Remus?"

"Harry?"

"Ron, God forbid?"

"Sirius?"

"Snape?"

"That…Erm…Last one," Hermione went crimson. Fred and George blinked at her.

"You're kidding?" George asked with a snort.

"No, I'm not kidding, Fred!"

"George."

"Oh…Sorry, it's dark," Hermione smirked.

"Well, what's your problem, lovie?" Fred sat down on his bed and patted the fluffy spot next to him. Hermione sat down on it and smiled a bit.

"I think he has feelings for me and won't tell me, and I sort of…Have feelings for him, I think," she cleared her throat.

"All right, lovie, that's no problem! We can spy," George smirked.

"Or, we can brew a potion," Fred added.

"Even better; potion for the Potions Master!"

"I love you, Feorge."

"You too, Gred."

"Okay, okay, a potion will work," Hermione smirked and shook her head quickly. "You two scheme, and I'm going to get some sleep."

"See you in the morning, Mio," Fred kissed her cheek. Hermione walked over to George and he kissed her cheek. She walked for the door and closed it as quietly as possible before padding back down the hall.

((Okie, this ran a bit long, but I got my point across… Hopefully you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!))


	4. Chapter 4

((In this chapter I'm going to go over a few basics (a few of which will foreshadow what's going to happen, or maybe they won't! You never know.), so please read carefully… Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP, nor any of the characters. I am NOT JK Rowling. Enjoy! ))

"Fred, it's not working!" Hermione growled at him over his shoulder, "Any idiot with a stirring rod knows that when a potion bubbles and foams it's overheated! It shouldn't be bubbling over, Fred!"

"Hermione!" George looked at her with large eyes, "Did we come to you for help or was it the other way around?"

"I just don't want you making a mess!" Hermione groaned and paced back and forth in the kitchen. "Molly Weasley will kill me…"

"Why?" Harry waltzed in, black hair spiked up.

"Because Fred is going to have this potion everywhere," Hermione answered him with a scowl.

"And I'll go get the Midol," Harry smirked and turned on his heel.

"HARRY!" Hermione bellowed, face crimson, "Say that _one _more time and I will smash your head in!"

"Ooh, entertainment before breakfast," Severus walked in past Harry who was now pinned to the wall with Hermione looming over him.

"MURDER! There will be murder in this household, Potter, and you won't be the one with the red hands!" Hermione shrieked before she stormed out of the kitchen and there was a crash, followed by the howls of one upset Ms. Black.

"MUDBLOOD! MUDBLOODS AND TRAITORS IN MY HOUSEHOLD! MUDBLOODS!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" another crash.

"HOW DARE YOU, MUDBLOOD! PICK ME UP! NOW!"

"YOU WISH!" Hermione yelled before a door was slammed.

George winced, "That's going to leave a mark."

Fred smirked, "More than a mark."

"Women," Harry grinned.

"What's her problem anyway?" Severus frowned and grabbed a large bottle of wine from the refrigerator and poured a glass.

"God knows," Fred smirked and stirred the potion a bit more, foam pouring down the sides of his cauldron.

"You're going to get Molly upset doing that," Severus said as he sipped his wine.

"I know…"

"I think that's why Mio went all demon bitch," George smirked at his brother.

"Well I'm not the one cleaning up the mess."

"Hermione is," George grinned.

"And that is exactly why she got pissed off, like I care, though," Fred chuckled and added a few things.

"You're making Veritaserum… Why?" Severus narrowed his eyes and neared Fred.

"Oh no, it's a side version of Veritaserum. Completely legal, I promise you," George said quickly.

"We invented it, though."

"We're potions geniuses."

"No you aren't! You're fools!" Hermione walked back in, face red, golden hair flying behind her as she swept quickly past Severus and grabbed Fred's shirt, jerking him up. "You don't know what you're doing, and I will be damned if I have to clean up this mess. Leave it to me!" She shooed them off before she sat down where Fred had been sitting and repaired the damage he had made to the potion.

"Whatever, but may I remind you that you don't know-"

"I know more than you do, so put a lid on it and go off somewhere else," Hermione scowled at him.

"Fine…" Fred looked a bit disappointed, but he shrugged it off and headed for the door.

"Freeze, Mr. Weasley," Severus muttered. Fred wheeled around. "You're going to clean up the mess you made so that Miss Granger doesn't have to do so."

"I am?" Fred smirked at him and shifted, arms crossing.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Weasley," Severus appeared amused by Fred's attitude. "You're staying here with your brother and Miss Granger and you're going to finish what you started. Potter, out," Severus walked for the door, grabbing Harry by the back of the neck and squeezing as he walked by.

"OW, OKAY! I'm going!" Harry followed him out and shut the door.

"Hmph," Hermione stirred.

"All right… It's almost done," George gave them an evil grin, green eyes sparkling.

"Yes, my creation! Muwahahaha!" Fred beamed.

"Idiots," Hermione smirked and took out a wooden spoon, which she shifted the liquid around with until it was thick. She leveled it out into three phials and then handed two to the boys and kept one for herself.

"Bottoms up!" George exclaimed before everyone got ready to take a shot. Before they could, however, a bubbling sound came from the cauldron.

"Fred…" Hermione frowned. She screamed as the potion exploded and she was blasted back. She landed on Fred hard and grabbed a handful of his shirt as she felt herself spinning hard and fast. George had latched onto Fred as well, feet flying as they swirled around in something vast and silvery-green.

They landed hard in the Black Lake at Hogwarts. A giant splash was made as all three went in at different angles, Fred feet first, followed by George head first, and Hermione on her rear in a sort of awkward sitting position.

Hermione quickly realized that she was nude. She fought to cover herself, eyes wide as she reached the surface. She reasoned that neither Fred, nor George could see her through the dark water, and she noticed that they both weren't wearing shirts, so she guessed that they too were without lower body clothing.

It took a few moments for them to figure out where they were, but the gazing students who were gasping and whispering gave their location away. A few giggles came from what looked like a female Draco Malfoy who was gathering closer to a girl who looked like Pansy Parkinson.

Fred frowned and glanced down before he went beet red and understood what they were laughing about. He covered his privates with his hands, as did George.

A redheaded girl walked along the shore with what the three guessed was her best friend, and they quickly recognized him to be a young Remus Lupin. Hermione gasped and ducked under the water before she swam towards the shore, but deep enough so that no one could see them.

"HEY! HEY!" she called to the two. Fred and George swam towards her with one quick glance at each other.

Remus turned around and his eyes grew wide, "Hey, Lily, look!"

"Hmm?" Lily turned around and gasped. "Oh my!" she ran up the shore towards Hermione. "Are you all right?"

"Erm… We had a little accident, and we need some clothes," Hermione frowned up at Lily. Lily pulled off her outer cloak and put it around Hermione so she could climb out of the water without being seen. She wrapped it around her.

"Here," Remus pulled off his outer cloak and then took out his wand and made a replica of the cloak before he handed each to Fred and George who were now shivering hard.

"Mione, where are we?" George turned, wide eyed to Hermione.

"WEASLEY!" Hermione screamed at Fred, face growing red again. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Fred exclaimed and ran as Hermione chased him across the grounds.

"Erm… Heh, please excuse us for a moment. We'll return your things," George went a bit red in the cheeks and then followed Fred and Hermione at a run.

Hermione ran into something and fell back on the ground, sprawling out. "Ooh, Fred, I'm going to kill you," she muttered under her breath and was just about to pull herself up when she felt herself being lifted. "Hey!"

"Relax, Merlin," a silky voice said. Hermione went white and turned around, blinking at a young Severus Snape. He was tall and handsome, his figure thin but arms strong. Hermione fainted.

((Yes, Hermione _just _caught on that they were sent back in time. I know she's a bit slow, but you would be slow as well if you had just landed your arse as hard as possible in the Black Lake. PLEASE REVIEW!))


	5. Chapter 5

"Mione…"

"Mione…"

"Mione…"

"Bloody hell, what!" Hermione opened her eyes drowsily and blinked up at two dampened, redheaded young men.

"Thank God."

"We thought you were a goner," Fred smirked.

"What happened? Where are we?" Hermione sat up and blinked around. She saw the hospital wing and groaned, head falling back against the pillows. "And why do I have a headache from hell?"

"The potion exploded," Fred said.

"And then we spun and spun and spun and landed in the Black Lake," George added.

"We traveled back in time…"

"To the Marauder's school years."

"You know, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail-"

"Yes, Fred, I know who they are."

"And you were chasing Fred when you ran into Snape."

"And he caught you and set you up, but when you saw who he was…"

"You fainted," George finished.

"You hit your head."

"Hard."

"Ah, shite," Hermione moaned and put a hand to her forehead. "How are we supposed to get home? Fred, I'm going to kill you… I don't want to kill Harry anymore, now I want to kill you…"

"Just relax, Princess! Dumbledore is working on something right now."

"We should be out of her within the year," George said cheekily.

"YEAR!" Hermione popped up. "SLYTHERIN'S DRAWERS, THE YEAR!"

"Well, hey, if not, you could always marry one of us."

"We're devilishly handsome," Fred smirked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, FRED!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hey! Relax!" Fred laughed a bit. "It's all good, Hermione… We can just time travel back to the time just after the potion exploded and I'll clean up the mess before Mum finds out."

"You will be cleaning up all of it, Weasley," Hermione climbed out of the bed and began to pace back and forth, arms crossed. "School, and… Severus," she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You rang?" Severus smirked as she nearly ran into him again.

"EEK!" Hermione stopped dead. "N-no, not you," her eyes were wide. Fred elbowed George hard in the ribs and beamed, pointing over.

"George, Fred, gather your things… Now!" Hermione growled at them.

"Yes, Mum!" George smirked and grabbed the folded cloak that was set on the table beside Hermione's bed. "Miss Lily's cloak, Hermione, don't you dare forget to return it," he licked his lips and handed it to her.

"Thank you, George. I'm so glad that you find all of this funny. Remind me to tell Angelina about your little fling with Parkinson when we get home," she gave him an evil smirk and crossed her arms.

George gaped, "Hermione… You wouldn't."

"Oh, you think I wouldn't? Payback's a bitch. I won't say anything to Angelina if you don't say anything to Remus. Deal?" George pondered. "Deal?"

"Yes…" George said reluctantly.

"Aw, man! I was going to use your crush on Sn-" Fred gave a bit of a laugh to stop himself from saying Snape as he quickly realized that Severus was staring at him. "Your crush on…Sirius as blackmail," he glanced back over at Severus who had blown it off and was now turned back doing whatever he had been doing. Hermione lunged forward.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!" She pinned him. "I MEAN IT!"

"All right, all right, Mio, I can't breathe!" Fred gasped.

"Sorry…" she backed off and grabbed up Lily's cloak and examined what she was in. Somehow, she had been dressed in a Slytherin uniform. "Oh, no way…"

"Mione!" George grabbed her and kissed her hard to keep her from saying anything else. Hermione wriggled free and slapped him. "Prat!" she gasped. Severus was staring again. She quickly came up with an insult. "Hufflepuff dirt…Mudblood," she spat, noticing that George was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform. Severus seemed pleased and turned back around. She heaved a sigh of relief. George smirked and shook his head. Fred was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform. Hermione latched onto his arm and turned him around. "C'mon… We're going to see Dumbledore. George, I hope you're happy," Hermione gave him a forced scowl and then set off for the door, golden hair bouncing on her back.

"I'm afraid that you'll be stuck here with us until a more sophisticated time turner is invented, Miss Granger," Dumbledore gave her a twinkling smile. "And I apologize for the switch in houses, but we had to give you what we could. You'll just have to play the part."

"Yes, Professor, I understand," Hermione smiled softly.

"Yes, Professor," Fred agreed.

"Professor, may I ask what year you're putting us in?" George asked from behind Hermione's chair.

"I'm putting you all in 7th year. I supposed that would be accurate," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, well we've graduated, but it's close enough. I graduated a year ago, and they… Well, they graduated quite a while ago," Hermione laughed a bit.

"Thank you, Professor," Fred and George said together.

"I suppose you may go on to your houses. Hermione, Severus will take you to Slytherin common room. Fred, Narcissa will take you to Ravenclaw, and George, Ashton will take you to Hufflepuff," Dumbledore smiled at them as Severus, Narcissa and Ashton, a plump blonde boy walked into the room.

Fred and George heaved heavy sighs and went with their leaders, leaving Hermione to question Dumbledore for a few more moments. "Professor, I don't intend to question you, however I feel that I must ask you what we are supposed to do while we are here. We have already graduated," she mumbled so only Dumbledore could hear.

"Play along, Miss Granger," Dumbledore winked at her. Hermione let out a bit of a nervous laugh. "After all, you said you know quite a few students here."

"Yes, I know them as adults, however, Professor," she smiled a bit.

"Well, now you'll know how they acted a long time ago, and you might even find out a few secrets."

Hermione thought on this as she straightened up, "Indeed, Professor," she turned and walked over to Severus, giving him a soft smile as he held the door open for her. She walked out and then descended the stairs with the dark haired boy in tow.

((Hermione in Slytherin! I know it's hard to believe! I just thought it would work well with my plot, and yes I have one! -.- You'll see it soon enough if you haven't already seen it! PLEASE REVIEW! –Samuel-mun))


	6. Chapter 6

"What's your name?" Severus asked Hermione as they walked down a few flights towards the dungeons.

"Hermione Granger," her answer was short and simple, temper with Fred rising.

"Are you okay?" he stopped walking and frowned at her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione gave him a sneer that was pure Slytherin. Oh, she was feeling Slytherin like today.

"All right, all right," he put up his hands in his defense and watched as Hermione started walking again. He followed. "You seem to know they way."

"I do," Hermione muttered.

"I thought you were new here."

"I am, but I have good sense of direction," now she was getting annoyed. Not with him, but the fact that she couldn't discuss what was really going on.

"Mm…" he nodded a bit and fell silent. Hermione muttered to herself, mouth flying as she jogged down each flight of stairs. Finally, she grabbed her watch and transfigured it into a hair tie. She pulled back her hair into a tight bun and let out a long sigh. "Damn it…" she hissed, aggravated at how long the walk actually was.

"Here," said Severus. "Hermione…"

Hermione whipped around, "Hmm?"

"Here… The common room, it's here," he was stopped in front of a large portrait.

"Oh… Right, then," she went red and walked back to him, waiting for him to give the password. Once he had, she slipped inside first and gazed around the room. It was large… It was so empty and cold that it seemed much larger than the Gryffindor commons. She shuddered involuntarily but walked forward.

"Damn it, it's freezing," Severus whispered to himself and jogged over to the empty fireplace. He performed a few charms and a fire started. It roared out violently for a few moments before crackling down. Hermione rubbed her hands together.

"New girl… Weren't you the one skinny dipping in the Black Lake?" a shrill voice that Hermione recognized almost immediately as Pansy Parkinson's. She winced and turned on her heel. The girl froze in place.

"Granger. How pleasant," Parkinson's voice was stiff.

"May I ask what brings you here, Pansy?" Hermione sounded bored and she crossed her arms, forcing a sweet smile.

"Vacation. And I thought our resident little lion would be snogging Potter in Gryffindor tower, no? Or do you prefer Lupin?" Parkinson bit back.

"Oh, of course not, Pansy, dearest. I like bad boys," Hermione shifted her weight to one side.

"You know her?" Severus walked up to Hermione's side. Hermione smirked.

"Of course I do," Hermione grabbed Pansy by the arm and drug her off towards the other side of the common room. She took her chin firmly in one hand and forced the shorter girl to look up into Hermione's honey eyes.

"Hey!" Parkinson tried to jerk away.

"Listen here, you little git, stay quiet, or I'll murder you when we get home, so help me Merlin! And for your information, the hat nearly put me in Slytherin, so I can be _just _as nasty as you…"

"How did you land yourself here, Mudblood?" Pansy smirked and finally managed to jerk away, arms crossing over her chest. Hermione held back from slapping her, but drew her hands into fists at her sides.

"Fred and George Weasley," Hermione answered with a sneer.

"At your service," Fred bowed. "Miss Parkinson, what a pleasure," Fred smirked and rolled his eyes before he turned to Hermione.

"FRED!" Hermione jumped him and pushed him hard against a wall. Fred yelped. "I'm going to kill you…"

"Ooh, can I help?" Pansy smirked as she walked by and sat down in an armchair. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why!" Fred's eyes were wide.

"For landing me here with Parkinson!" she hissed at him.

"Sorry, I'm really, really, really sorry! And I'll do anything for you! Anything you want! ANYTHING!" Fred yelped. Lucius Malfoy was muttering to Severus now as they watched the fight.

"GET OUT!" Hermione cried and flung a pointed finger towards the door. "BACK TO RAVENCLAW WITH YOU!" Fred scurried towards the portrait hole and it slammed shut.

Hermione let out a frustrated growl and then collapsed on a couch by the fire, burying her face in a pillow.

When Hermione woke, Narcissa, Pansy, Lucius and Severus were standing over her. She jumped into a sitting position and they backed off.

"We need to have a long talk, Granger," Pansy smirked, arms crossed.

"And this is because…" Hermione frowned.

"Just get up and follow me," Pansy grabbed her by the hand and jerked her towards the Slytherin Girl's dorms. Once inside, Hermione led her towards the only black door on the hall and opened it. Loud music was playing inside… Something by Ozzy, Hermione thought. Pansy turned it off and sat Hermione down on her bed before she slammed the door.

"What, Parkinson?" Hermione was getting rather annoyed.

"You were saying some interesting things in your sleep… But don't worry; I didn't let you get embarrassed. I told everyone else to leave you be until you woke up."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Hermione's eyes were wide. "And what did I say?" she went beet red.

"You were talking about Severus Snape…"

"What about him!" the breath caught in her throat.

"Something about your fantasies…"

"What?" Hermione felt her face go white, voice barely audible.

"Yeah… Might you have a crush on our Potions Professor, Hermione?" Parkinson was enjoying this.

"Pansy, please, please don't tell anyone, please…" Hermione, eyes were wide. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Hmm… This might be too juicy to keep to myself…"

"Pansy, please, I'll do anything!" Hermione yelped.

"Anything?" Pansy smirked.

"Yes, just please…"

Pansy thought a moment and then gave Hermione and evil grin, "Join the Death Eaters."

"NO!" Hermione stood up quickly. "I will _not _do that… Never."

"Aw, really? Your secret, though, Hermione…"

"No! I don't care… Tell everyone in the castle that I like him, but I will never join the Death Eaters."

"Okay, okay, fine," Pansy became bored quickly. "How about you become the perfect little Slytherin… I want to see you walk, talk, act, and _be _a true Slytherin girl for the remainder of the time you're here. Deal?"

"Fine…" Hermione nodded a bit and joined hands with Pansy, shaking it slowly.

((All right, I'm done for this chapter. This should be fun… I've never quite thought of Hermione being like a Slytherin, but it's possible, and it will be fun to write… PLEASE REVIEW!))


	7. Chapter 7

((Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP, nor any of the characters. I am NOT JK Rowling… Enjoy! ))

Hermione brushed out her hair and tied it up in a tight bun as quickly as she could, deft fingers working through the spots that wouldn't quite settle on their own. Once it was completely smoothed down on top, she sprayed it with a bit of rose scented hair spray (enchanted, no doubt, to keep down hair no matter what is done until the spell is removed). She pulled on her outer robes and left them open only to take them off again and shrug.

"Pansy told me to be a real Slytherin girl. That means to be sultry," she started by pulling on some thigh high black and green checkered socks and some army boots that came about halfway up her leg, not quite at her knee, "loose," she unbuttoned the first three buttons of her school shirt and revealed a good bit of cleavage, yet still a tad tasteful. The lace of her black bra purposely showed at the top of her white shirt. Her plaid skirt came to her mid-thigh, so she charmed it a bit higher, "obnoxious," she muttered to herself, remembering to act like Pansy, "and sly."

That was it. Sultry, loose, obnoxious and sly. She had to remember this… All of it, she had to remember. If she forgot, Pansy would tell about her little infatuation. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror and then buttoned up one button on her shirt so her bra was covered completely, "I'm not that much of a slut," she smirked.

Meanwhile, Fred and George were debating who should go in the Slytherin common room. "GEORGE! You go… She nearly killed me when I went in!"

"More the reason for me to stay here!" George was wide eyed. "I don't want to meet an early death!"

"Please, George?" Fred gave him the puppy face. George mocked it.

"No… You go! She's all… Hormonal…" he smirked. "And I'm the Mudblooded Hufflepuff, anyway. I wouldn't last a moment in there!"

"George, come on. We're twins. That makes us both Mudbloods sense Hermione called you that. Now we have to live by it," he smirked.

"But Ravenclaws are accepted!"

"Boys…" Hermione sounded surprised as she opened the portrait hole. Fred and George froze.

"Are you still mad with us?" they asked together.

"Of course not… In fact, I'm happy that we're here. I can poke around and find out why Snape treated me like he did in school," she smirked and licked her lips. George was goggling at her.

"Do you plan to seduce him?"

"What!" Hermione gaped and then remembered how she was dressed. "Oh, no… I said some things in my sleep and Pansy listened… So now she's blackmailing me. I have to act like a real Slytherin girl while we're here or she's going to tell my secrets," she mumbled, red in the face.

"Well, I'm fine with you being a real Slytherin if you dress like that," Fred smirked.

"Prat!" Hermione giggled and gave him a shove in the arm. "We haven't got any classes today, I don't think. Didn't Dumbledore call them off?"

"Yeah… Something about a prank in three of the classrooms. We're skipping a day," George looked a bit more professional than Fred.

"I have a feeling the Marauders-"

"You rang?" Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily walked down the corridor towards the wandering trio.

"Oh, no, no, I'm sorry," Hermione went scarlet at seeing a young Sirius.

"Wow… A Slytherin actually talked back, Sirius. I'm shocked!" Lily smirked and crossed her arms. Hermione glared.

"Well, we're not _all _stuck up," Hermione spat.

"Lily," Severus stepped behind Hermione. She froze and her eyes grew wide as she felt a hand on her lower back… Even if it was just a friendly gesture, it was odd.

"Hi, Sev. Do you know these three?" Lily smiled at him. James rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Sirius. Remus looked indifferent.

"Yes. This one here is Hermione Granger… And those two are Fred and George Weasley, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, I believe," he smiled a bit.

"Perfectly correct."

"Unless of course you were referring to Gred and Feorge."

"I'm Gred."

"I'm Feorge," the twins held out their hands with grins. Lily shook them both with a grin.

"How… Weird," she giggled. "Come on, you three," Sirius and James had their heads together, chatting on about something. "Padfoot! Prongs!" Lily whistled. Sirius and James lifted their heads.

"Huh?"

"Come on, you nut cases, we're leaving," she smirked and waved at Severus and the then the three before pushing Sirius, James, and Remus down the corridor. Hermione cleared her throat and glanced at George.

"So odd," Fred smirked, "but she looks just like Ginny…"

"And you find that attractive?" George snorted.

"Ew, oh God, of course not!" Fred knocked George over the head and it quickly became a play fight. Hermione rolled her eyes and whistled. Severus smirked. Fred and George turned around, panting.

"Knock it off, both of you. Angelina and Katie should be ashamed," she shook her head softly. "I worry, honestly… No wonder Malfoy thought you two were idiots!"

"Sorry, Mione…" Fred looked down, ashamed. George mocked his position.

"Yeah, we're sorry, Mione… We should be ashamed," he hid a smirk. Hermione giggled and pinched him in the arm.

"I saw that, you prat!" Hermione giggled. "Now… I'm off to find some suitable company. Explore, but if I hear of any pranks, I might just assume that it's your faults, the both of you," Hermione smirked and turned away, heading down the corridor.

Severus stared after her. Fred and George smirked, "She's single, you know," Fred elbowed George and George yelped. "Well, it's true! I've tried… Heh, guess she doesn't like Hufflepuffs…"

Fred snorted.

"Whatever," Severus shook his head a bit and headed the same way she was going. He followed her out to the grounds and watched as she pulled a tiny book from her pocket and then enlarge it into a textbook. He walked towards her. "You like Potions."

It was more of a statement than a question, Hermione thought. Then she looked at the cover of the book and smiled, nodding a bit. "Yeah… My Potions teacher never thought I was good enough, though… I always had the best marks in his class, however," she frowned a bit before she patted the cover of the book and crossed her ankles.

"Mind if I join you?" he smiled a bit. Hermione had never seen him smile… Just once, actually… She nodded softly.

"I wouldn't mind," She shifted so he could join her in the shade. He sat down beside her with his knees up, arms resting on them, back pressed against the willow tree they were under.

"Tell me about this teacher…"

"Well, he's tall… Rather dark, and misunderstood, I think," Hermione said softly under her breath, staring down at the grass in thought. "But he's quite intelligent… Brilliant, even, I believe. He has a way to mix his emotions into his words but hide his thoughts in the process," her tongue darted out over her lips. Severus smiled a bit.

"It sounds as if you might have feelings for him," he ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure… I think I do. But he always singled me out in school. Always. He did it in such a cruel manner. I remember many nights when I cried because of something he said, or something he did, or… Just, him," Hermione's brow wrinkled. "He was in Slytherin," Hermione licked her lips again.

"Oh, really? So he went to this school, then… What was his name?" Severus gazed down at her from behind onyx eyes. Hermione glanced up at him, her honey eyes getting lost in his.

"Snape," she said softly. He looked surprised.

"That's my name, you know," he started, "Severus Snape."

"Yes, I know," Hermione nodded and then shook her head softly. "There's so much that you don't understand that I can't tell you," she frowned at the grass. He frowned too.

"Well, I've always got an open ear if you have an open mind," he touched her shoulder. Hermione blushed crimson and nodded a bit.

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled up at him and then tapped her fingers on her Potions book. Severus gazed down at it, his hand moving back to lay in his lap with the other.

((Oh yes, the beginning romance! HAHAAHAHAAHA! **does the elmo dance **Thanks for reading… I'll have another chapter out soon enough… PLEASE REVIEW! –Samuel-mun))


	8. Chapter 8

((Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP, or any of the characters. I am NOT JK Rowling. Enjoy! -Samuel-mun))

It had been a week since Hermione, Fred and George had gotten themselves stuck in the past. Only the usual drama had occurred… You know, pranks, flirting and fights. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Except for the fact that Fred and George were being chased down the corridor by one very excited, rampaging, honey haired teenager, everything was perfectly normal.

"Hermione, for the last time, honestly!" Fred screamed as he turned the corner, red hair flying. George laughed hard as he followed. Hermione giggled and yanked off her outer robe that fell with a plop at Lily's feet. She leaned out a bit to watch the three shoot down the corridor then turned back to Severus with a grin.

"Hogwarts isn't large enough for you two to hide in!" Hermione laughed out.

"Hermione, really!" George grinned and shed his outer robe and vest, leaving his buttoned up white shirt and ironed black slacks. He loosened his tie.

"Admit it!" Hermione screamed. She caught up to them just a bit, but Fred and George bolted back around. "I'll stop chasing you if you admit it!" they circled back around and George sped past Severus and Lily, then Fred. Hermione stopped a moment, panting, but then started again. "Damn Quidditch players…" she giggled.

"SLYTHERINS ARE BETTER!" Fred and George screamed at the same time. Hermione looked pleased. She stopped with a grin and pulled off her vest, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse.

"Thank you, boys," she said calmly, still grinning. Lily clapped. Hermione turned her head to the Gryffindor red head and laughed. "Boys…" she shook her head softly.

"Boys," Lily agreed, nodding softly. She laughed. Severus smirked and crossed his arms.

"Girls," he shot back at them. Hermione and Lily turned to him. Hermione stuck her tongue out with a smirk.

"C'mon, Lily, we'll go chill down for a while," she slipped her arm into Lily's and they ran off towards the Slytherin common room. Fred and George came back around.

"She's gone! Ahahaha!" George grinned and collapsed down on the ground, panting heavily. Fred fell next to him.

"So, have you met any boys you like?" Lily asked as she painted Hermione's big toenail.

"One or two, maybe," Hermione muttered, blushing a bit. Lily smirked and dipped the brush in the paint again.

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, well-"

"What house is he in?"

"Well…" Hermione let out a slow breath.

"You like Sev, don't you?" Lily looked up at her, a small smile creeping across her lips. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"I didn't say anything about that!" Hermione snapped. Lily smirked.

"Well that pretty much proved I was right," she giggled and painted another toenail.

"Just… Don't tell anyone, please?" she groaned. "I'm having a hard enough time getting Parkinson to keep her mouth closed.

"I promise, Hermione! Sev is my best friend, but I understand completely… I know how it is not to want to broadcast your feelings," she furrowed her brow and gazed down at her work. Hermione quirked a brow but shook it off.

"Christmas, Christmas, how I hate Christmas, so many stupid things to buy!" Hermione sang under her breath as she hopped up on George's back as they walked along the iced over lake.

"Christmas, Christmas, how I love Christmas, so many fun things to be given!" George sang back with a smirk, his hands linking under her bum to hold her up. Hermione put her arms around his neck and her chin on the top of his head.

"That's just like you, Weasleby," she smirked.

"I know," he chuckled and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "What was that for!" George smirked.

"Nothing," Hermione murmured and held tight as he plopped down in the snow. "ACK!" she giggled. George grinned and tickled her. "George!" Hermione shrieked through her laughter.

"Say it, say it!"

"Hufflepuffs are…" she started and then got caught up in a giggling fit.

"Hufflepuffs are what?"

"Losers!" Hermione finished, curling up. George tickled her in the sides. She rolled, attempting to get away but her pounced on her.

"Now you're going to get it!" George laughed.

"George!" Hermione laughed hard and rolled over on him, pinning him to the ground. She flipped the scripts and tickled him only to find it wouldn't work and she was pinned back in the snow again, laughing as hard as possible. "I'll do anything!" she snorted.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, hands stopping at her waist. Hermione relaxed a bit until she realized what was going on and pushed him up. "George…" she gasped, eyes widening. She pushed him off and backed up in the snow. George frowned a bit and looked down. Hermione blinked. "George, I don't feel that way about you… I'm sorry," Hermione murmured and stood, running for the castle. George gazed after her, bit his lip, and fell back in the snow.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot…" he groaned and slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Just go for it, George, just go for it," he mocked what Fred had told him. "She likes you too…" he growled softly.

"Girlfriend mad with you?" Severus kneeled down beside him in the snow.

"She's not my girlfriend, and yes, very," he glared up at Severus before he screwed his eyes closed. "I just messed up big time… We've always been best friends, and my brother told me that he thought she liked me too," he sighed heavily. "Fred was wrong again…"

"Well, all you can do is try, you know," Severus said softly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he licked his lips and sat up, brushing the snow from his back. "Now she's pissed off at me though."

"She won't stay angry forever," Severus smiled a bit. "If Pansy is down there when Hermione goes into the common room, she'll cure that for you."

"Yeah," George laughed a bit.

"Yeah…"

((Yep, George has a thing for Mione… PLEASE REVIEW!))


	9. Chapter 9

((Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP. I am NOT JK Rowling. Enjoy! –Samuel-mun))

Hermione sat down with a thud on the couch and adjusted her cami. She stretched out with her head on a pillow and her feet propped up on an arm of the couch, ankles crossed, and her hands on her stomach. Her black plush shorts came high thigh. They were similar to her peach ones.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Granger, looks like someone's up late," Pansy slipped down the stairs.

"Of course, Pansy, I can't sleep with you blasting music," Hermione snapped.

"I'll see what I can do about that," Pansy lied.

"I'm sure you will," Hermione said softly and closed her eyes again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened them to see Pansy looming over her. "What?"

"Nothing… Just wondering what Weasleby sees in you. I think I know," she giggled and gestured to Hermione's large chest.

"Hormones always have been a strong suit in the Weasley family," she snarled softly and crossed her arms over her chest, shoving Pansy away with an elbow. "But George isn't like that, so leave him be."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not. Just like Malfoy isn't, and Snape and Black aren't," she sat down in an armchair and sighed heavily, smirking over at Hermione.

"All right, hog face, leave Severus and Sirius out of this. It has nothing to do with them," she glared and sat up.

"Oh, so no more Professor Snape, huh?" Pansy bit back.

"No, actually, I wasn't referring to him… At least not in the futuristic sense," she sneered softly, lip curling.

"Watch it, little lioness," she snapped. "Don't play with serpents-"

"Leave her alone, Parkinson," Severus' voice was bored as he stepped out of the shadows of the boys' dorms stairs, and walked over to an empty armchair.

"Hmph," Pansy stuck her nose up at Severus.

"I mean it," he narrowed his eyes in a glare. Pansy gave a final sneer and then glared down at her lap. Hermione smirked and put her feet up, stretching back out.

"And about George, Pansy, I may not have romantic feelings for him, but he's not just a hormonal teenage boy," she glared. "And I dare you to think otherwise of my friends," her lips drew tight as McGonagall's did when she was angry. She sat back up. "Have you turned your music low now?"

"Nope. Malfoy's up there," Pansy smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and lay back down.

"Typical," she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Granger, and now I will leave," Pansy stood slowly and walked back upstairs. Hermione let out an annoyed growl and made a choking gesture with her hands before she let them fall to her stomach. Severus smirked.

"She is rather annoying, isn't she?" Hermione jumped… She had forgotten he was there. Thank God she didn't say anything embarrassing.

"Yes, she is. I hate her," Hermione mumbled and closed her eyes.

"I don't hate her, I loathe her with every fiber of my being," Severus chuckled. Hermione smirked.

"Join the club," she licked her lips and sighed.

"Music at 2:00 am, sex noises in the middle of the night," she rolled her eyes. "I would rather bunk with James Potter than spend a night in the same room with Parkinson."

"Ooh, I don't know if I would go that far," Severus chuckled.

"I would."

"Get low!" Hermione giggled and bounced slightly with Lily. "Oh, oh, oh!" she grinned. Lily laughed.

"Merlin, this is idiotic!" Lily pulled the ribbon and ripped open the paper, then stared down at a box. "A box… You guys shouldn't have," she smirked and then took the lid off, peering inside. "Ooh, wow, you shouldn't have!" she gasped and pulled out a diamond bracelet.

"Hey, don't look at us… It was James," Hermione smiled softly.

"Ooh, remind me to kiss him later," Lily beamed and caught a soft sneer from Severus. "What?"

"Ah, nothing," he shook his head.

"I know you don't like James, Severus," she sighed.

"Just drop it!" he warned and handed her a box. She opened it slowly and smiled.

"Aww, thank you!" it was a golden locket with a picture of her inside. She hugged him. "I love it!" Hermione handed her a box. Lily opened it and tossed the wrappers aside. "Ooh, Quidditch charm bracelet! It's got the Holyhead Harpies too!" she giggled. "Here, Mya, you're turn," Lily handed her a ball of something. Hermione quickly realized it was a cat. She grinned.

"Crookshanks is going to have a fit when he sees this!" Hermione stroked the kitten's head. "Thank you!" the kitten was grey and black with green eyes. It sprung into life and Hermione watched the form of Fred grow. "Weasley!" she grinned.

"Well, it's the only way to get near you! You keep thinking I'm George!" Fred smirked. Hermione frowned a bit. He sat down next to her.

"Yeah, about that…"

"What about that, Mio?"

"Well… See… Hmm…" Hermione stretched out and put her head in Fred's lap, gazing up at him. "Wait… Let me see your birthmark," Hermione mumbled. Fred sighed and pulled up his sleeve, showing her the brownish mark on his forearm.

"Hermione, you need to talk with him, you know," Fred patted her on the head. "Because he's insane right now… I can't say anything to him without him blowing up," he sighed softly. Hermione groaned.

"I know, I know! But I'm so embarrassed," she said softly. "What would Ron do?"

"Try and snog you," Fred snorted.

"Not helping!" Hermione sat up and poked him in the stomach.

"Sorry," he smirked. Severus laughed a bit.

"Well, maybe… What if I had a boyfriend? Yeah, that's it! I could tell him I have a boyfriend," her honey eyes were wide with excitement.

"You shouldn't lie to him," Severus said softly. "It's a bad idea for your friendship."

"Yes, I know," Hermione sighed.

"Well, get a boyfriend!" Fred prompted.

"Fred, you don't rush these things… I'm picky! You know that. I mean, I'm not shallow, it's just… Ron is like my brother. And I treat Harry like my son. And you and George are too close to me… Draco is… Draco," she smirked. "Remus is too complicated, not that I don't like intelligent men. James is taken," she glanced at Lily with a smirk, "Sirius is too wild… Peter is skittish, and Lucius is disgusting and pompous," she rolled her eyes, "Neville is as skittish as Peter… And Ginny wouldn't like me going for him. Bill and Charlie are too old," she pondered, and her eyes settled on Severus, cheeks reddening as she realized the one guy she had missed. She swallowed hard as he blinked at her as if to say 'HELLO!'.

"What about Sevvie here, he's single?" Lily perked up with a grin. Severus looked as if he wanted to slap her. Fred smirked.

"Yeah, Mio, what's wrong with him, huh?" Hermione glared at Fred and crossed her arms. "Go on… Criticize…"

"Hush up, you," Hermione bit her lower lip and pondered, falling completely silent.

"Ahah! We don't have an answer!" Lily beamed. "He's handsome, intelligent, sweet, lovable, cuddly when he wants to be. He's perfect!" Severus glared at her.

"Lily!" his cheeks were slowly turning a shade of scarlet. Hermione sighed.

"Okay, I don't see anything wrong with him, but he's probably not interested in me," she said softly and frowned a bit, standing. "I have to meet Remus and Sirius," she walked quickly from the room.

((What happens next? Find out by reading the next chapter… PLEASE REVIEW! –Samuel-mun))


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione flew down the corridor in tears. _Was this why he couldn't treat me like the rest of the students? Does he love me? _Hermione bit down on her lip hard and turned the corner, sobbing softly. She ran smack into Remus and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hermione!" Remus pulled her up by the hand and then brushed a few strands of hair from her reddened face. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Remus, just forget about it," she said quickly and pushed past him before she started to run again. The dungeons came quickly, and once in them, she grabbed a blanket from her room and curled on the couch nearest to the fire with it pulled over her head. She sobbed long and hard, not that anyone would know. She had placed a silencing charm over herself so that all they could hear was the turning of pages in an imaginary book on her lap, and her soft sighs of contentment.

She moaned once and sunk down further, head on the arm of the couch. She buried her face in her palms, "Thanks so much, Lily."

Sure, she couldn't _really _blame Lily for this. Lily wasn't the one who had a crush on her, and Lily wasn't the one Hermione had feelings for. Everything hurt. Her heart, her muscles, her head, everything was cramping. "What a way to spend Christmas," she whispered to herself, wiping away her tears.

Before she could stop it, someone lifted the blanket off of her head. _Oh God, it's him. _Her first instinct was to run, but she knew that would come off strange, and it would probably hurt his feelings. She sighed and wiped her eyes gently, taking the silencing spell away with a few words and a quick wave of her wand.

"What is the cause of all of these tears?" Severus sat down beside her, arms crossing as he leaned back against the back of the couch. Hermione frowned and shook her head gently.

"I can't tell you," she sighed. "I would get in a lot of trouble if I did," her voice was soft. Severus quirked a brow.

"What about your friends? Fred and George? Could you talk to them about this?"

"They already know all about it," Hermione smiled a bit and then stared down at her lap. "Trust me," she licked her lips. "They know too much."

"Well, best friends can never know too much," he smirked and pulled his legs up on the couch, black hair curtaining in his face.

"I suppose… They're not really my best friends. Harry is my best friend," Hermione said softly, a small smile spreading across her lips. "Harry is… Special," she swallowed.

"Do you have feelings for him?" he seemed slightly upset.

"Maybe I did once… But not anymore. He's just like my brother… Or he's like my son," she smirked. "I can't figure out which, but it's like he's family," she smirked.

"That's how I am with Lily. I used to like her a lot. Then she got with James. I hate him," Severus scowled. "Now it's like she's my sister. I just want to make sure that she's treated right, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Hermione nodded a bit. "My friend Ron, Fred and George's younger brother hates when I date anyone," she grinned. "I went to the Yule Ball in fourth year with a famous Quidditch player… Very dreamy," she laughed. "Ron couldn't take it and he ruined my entire night!" she sighed. "But through it all, I suppose I'm glad. He was seventeen and I was only fourteen. It just wasn't meant to be," she shook her head softly. "Then when I had a crush on Harry in fifth year, I couldn't really do anything about it because Ron was always in the way. And he dated that stupid blonde twit," she snarled. "The bitch… And he's marrying her in a month," she shook her head. "What he ever saw in her other than boobs and blonde I will never know," she laughed.

"Sounds like he has a crush on you," Severus smirked.

"Well, yeah, I thought so," Hermione smiled. "But once again, I might've once, but… Not anymore," she sighed. "It just didn't work out. He was always interested in someone else when I was interested in him, and I was always interested in someone else when he was interested in me," she licked her lips.

"That happens," he nodded a bit. "The only girlfriend I've ever had was Narcissa… And that wasn't really a relationship. It was more of her obsessing over me for about a month and then moving on," he shrugged.

"That sucks," Hermione smirked. "I feel for you," she patted him on the knee, then went crimson and placed her hand back in her lap. He smirked. "Erm… I'm going to… Yeah," she stood up quickly and folded her blanket enough so that she could dart upstairs and into her room to grin herself to sleep.

Heaven only knows what was going through Severus' head. Hell, he had no clue what was going through his head. He tapped his foot rapidly on the wooden floor beneath his shoe, hands wringing in his lap as he waited. He was tired of waiting. He knew she came up here every day to read. He just couldn't remember when exactly that time was, therefore he had been here all day from 5:00 am to 3:00 pm, and he saw this as the perfect waste of his Saturday.

Hermione rushed past a few students on her way into Gryffindor Tower, and she watched as a few scowled at her and made the L sign for "loser" on their foreheads. Hermione snarled and they backed off. She gave the password to the Fat Lady.

"Wrong!" the Fat Lady shrieked.

"What do you mean wrong?" Hermione growled.

"It's wrong. The password is wrong!" she looked annoyed.

"I checked it yesterday! The password is right!" she sneered.

"No! The password _is _wrong!"

"Oh!" Hermione caught on with a small blush and smirk. "Wrong?"

"Don't stay too long," the portrait swung open and Hermione climbed inside, shaking her head softly. She walked right past Severus, not even noticing him. Sirius was sitting in his dark corner and she walked over, sitting next to him. She scratched him behind the ears. He panted softly and rolled over.

"I refuse to rub your belly, Sirius Black!" she beamed. Sirius sprung into human form and sat down hard next to her on the floor.

"And why not?" he smirked and pulled his book from his pocket.

"Because I want to read poetry with you instead," she drew her knees to her chest and pulled her own book from her pocket and enlarged it to regular size.

"Fine, then. What's our first poem?" Sirius ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. Hermione smirked.

"Well, turn to page… Erm… 394," she giggled. "Why is that page number so familiar?" Severus was listening in, hiding behind a pillow.

"Page 394," he kept it in his memory, gazing over.

"All right! I'll read it, you listen, and I'll give you a belly rub in a bit, okay?" she grinned.

"Sounds good to me!" he stretched out with his head in her lap. Hermione smirked and propped open her book, ankles crossing. She cleared her throat.

"I'm nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too? Then there's a pair of us, don't tell! They'll banish us, you know? How dreary to be somebody… How public like a frog to tell your name the livelong day to an admiring bog," she laughed as Fred walked in and commented.

"That sounds just like Lockhart, doesn't it?" he grinned.

"Just exactly," she beamed up at him as he sat down in front of her and kissed her cheek.

"Ooh," Sirius grinned.

"Oh, hush up!" Hermione turned three shades of crimson. "It's not like that, is it, Fred?"

"Of course not, you bloody bloke!" he grinned down at Sirius. "She's like my ruddy sister, aren't ya, Mione?"

"Yes, Fred, like your ruddy sister," she smirked and closed the book, putting her feet in Fred's lap. "I'll ruin my Slytherin reputation hanging with you lot," she smirked at them both.

"But, but, but," Fred smirked.

"Too late," Hermione grinned and stood up, then quickly moved out of the way so Sirius wasn't trying to peek up her skirt anymore. "You dog!" she laughed.

"You rang?" Sirius beamed up at her. Hermione whacked him in the arm with her book.

((Okay, I know it's a weird ending to a chapter, butttttttt… It's 1:53 in the morning, and frankly, I need sleep like a normal human! So… I'll get caught up with you on the next chapter as soon as possible. Love and crabs (hehe), Samuel-mun))


	11. Chapter 11

((Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP…Looks like you would've figured it out by now! I am NOT JK Rowling either! –Samuel-mun))

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and scribbled a few more notes. The snow had thickened over night somehow, even though the weather had been warm the previous day. She guessed someone charmed the air around the castle. Dumbledore was a large possibility. He seemed to like winter a lot more than any other season.

"One last though," Fred added with a bit of a sigh.

"Hmm?" Hermione responded, half listening.

"I don't see any harm in it. George might, though," he mumbled. Hermione slapped him in the arm and went crimson.

"Just get off the subject, Fred," she growled, head shaking a bit before she scribbled another sentence.

"What would I see harm in?" George sat down beside his brother. Hermione completely ignored him.

"Nothing, George," Fred shook his head a bit and stared down at the snow.

"Hermione, let's just forget it happened and move on with our lives," George groaned. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Fine with me," she continued writing, lips thinning considerably. There was a harsh silence. "I'm going to leave before either one of you get any more bright ideas about my love life," she scolded and then stood, walking as fast as one could through snow towards the castle.

Fred had been bugging Hermione about her feelings for Severus all morning long. Hermione couldn't take it any longer. Then George had to show up. That made it even more on the embarrassing side. Fred and George just didn't understand her. Not at all. _They're just bloody jealous, the both of them! _Hermione thought to herself before she pushed her way through a crowd of second years in order to get into the castle.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a tiny, raven haired, blue eyed girl squeaked at Hermione. She turned on her heel so fast the little girl nearly jumped out of her shoes.

"I don't think I would take that tone of voice with a Slytherin, you foul little badger," she sneered at the Hufflepuff and then watched as the girl nodded quickly. Hermione turned again and sped down the corridor as fast as she could only to stop dead at the sight of Parkinson smirking in her face.

"Well, well, looks like our little lion certainly has become a snake," Pansy gave her a fake, toothy grin.

"Maybe I was never a lion to begin with," Hermione pushed past her, but Pansy caught her by the arm, squeezing hard. Hermione spun around and punched Pansy hard in the nose.

"Ah!" Pansy stumbled back and then came full force at Hermione with an open hand. Hermione blocked her hit and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the floor with a heavy thud and then tried to crawl backwards away.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Hermione screamed, then turned and walked off for the Slytherin common room. A large lot of students had been watching the fight and were now giggling and whispering and taunting Pansy for her lack of strength.

"Serves you right, Parkinson," Narcissa smirked, arms crossing over her chest. Pansy staggered to her feet. "Stay away from Lucius or you'll be getting that from me," she bit.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please," Pansy sneered and then stormed off after Hermione. She caught up with her in the common room. "That's it, Mudblood, your secret is out now. You've messed with the wrong girl!"

"I don't care, Pansy! Tell the entire world! Tell everyone! Tell all Hogwarts! I'm done with secrets, and I'm done with you! So go on, scream it, then!" Hermione breathed heavily, chest rising and falling with every yelled word. Her face was red from screaming so loud, and her eyes were watering from held in emotions. Pansy growled.

"You don't make it worth the trouble, Mudblood," she snapped, voice shrill. Hermione slapped her hard.

"Call me that one more time and we'll have a repeat of what happened five minutes ago, Parkinson," she snarled.

"Read my lips," Pansy got closer. "Go home, Mudblood," she gave her an angry smirk. Hermione drew her wand and pressed the tip at Pansy's throat. Pansy's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would," Hermione's words had a large amount of bite to them.

"No you wouldn't. You're too good. Potter's little angel and Weasley's whore," she gave an insincere giggle. Hermione scowled and pressed the tip of her wand in further, hand turning a bit. They had gathered a crowd of Slytherins now. Actually, they had gathered every seventh and sixth year Slytherin in the castle.

"Take it back," she snapped. "Take it back!"

"No! Everyone knows you slept with Potter to get attention!" Pansy grinned evilly.

"I didn't!" Hermione growled.

"Then who was it? Weasley?" Pansy responded, not even trying to back away. Hermione scowled.

"No… It wasn't Ron," tears were forming in her eyes now. "And it wasn't Harry."

Pansy licked her lips, "Then who was it, Granger?" Hermione's honey eyes were wide. "We all heard you," she snarled. "Every one of us… Even Fred and George."

"No!" Hermione felt a tear trickle down her cheek and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Yes, we did, Granger," she smirked, "Who was it, then? Who raped you?" her black eyes bore into Hermione's. Hermione blinked back at them. She could see her reflection in the girl's wicked eyes. She felt a hand push her wand arm down to her side but she didn't break gaze from Pansy.

"That's enough, Parkinson," Severus said softly, pushing her back from Hermione. Hermione blinked into Pansy's eyes and her wand dropped from her hand and hit the floor with a light tap. Pansy grinned and let out a laugh.

"Whatever… I'm bored with her anyway," she turned away, breaking gaze and walked out of the common room. Hermione stared after her for a few moments before she turned and pushed past all of the students crowded around. There were whispers and frowns and gossip. Hermione ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms and into her own as quickly as she could. She slammed the door shut and curled on her bed, sobbing as hard as she could.

The cold seemed to surround her. She knew she needed to eat, go to class, study, bathe and brush her hair and teeth, but she couldn't do anything but lay in her bed. She hadn't been out of bed for two days, and she had taken care of her bathroom needs by a simple spell. She didn't feel hungry. Her stomach felt as if it was upside down, and her body was shaking constantly. She hadn't heard from anyone other than Narcissa who was looking to tell her that Fred and George were worried about her.

Everything hurt. Her heart thudded in her chest, but with each beat came another choking sob. Her eyes had large black bags under them from crying herself to sleep. She only slept an hour at the time, and then woke to stare at an empty wall. Moaning Myrtle came to visit her from the girls' bathroom. She cried with her. Hermione wished to force the ghost away, however.

But now, now that Lily had traveled into the dungeons and snapped at about twenty different Slytherins _just _to check on her was Hermione's wake up call.

Three days in this room. _Three days in this room. _Hermione reminded herself.

"Hermione, it's awful what happened to you, but you can't stay up here forever because of Parkinson," Lily said softly, brushing a piece of hair from Hermione's face. "The boys are all worried to death about you. Sirius won't talk. James and Remus mope around. Severus hasn't slept in two days. Fred and George loom around outside and throw rocks at my window at two in the morning because they want me to come check on you… We're all worried," she sighed softly. Hermione closed her eyes slowly and sat up.

"If I can have an hour to prepare myself, will you walk with me?" Hermione's voice was weak. Lily nodded softly.

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs, all right?" she said softly and stroked her cheek.

"Just stay here…Please?" Hermione murmured, tears welling up in her eyes again. Lily nodded.

"All right," she smiled a bit. Hermione stood up and gathered fresh clothes before she made her way into her bathroom and shut the door with a light click. Lily made to freshen the bed covers and then made her bed, drew the curtains to bring light into the room, and then picked up soiled linens and placed them in a pile for the house elves who came about five minutes later and scooped them up.

Hermione reappeared in a pair of fitted low riser jeans and a simple black t-shirt. She slipped on some socks and sneakers, then brushed out her wet hair and pulled it into a bun on the back of her head as usual. Lily smiled softly and gave her a hug. "C'mon… It will be all right, Hermione," Lily sighed. Hermione nodded a bit and hugged her in return.

They headed for the stairs, and they earned more whispers from the girls in the dorm corridor. Hermione stared straight ahead of herself, ignoring the frantic noises the other girls were making. Lily rubbed her back a bit and then slipped down the stairs and into the common room. Hermione swallowed hard and lifted her head to see more people staring and starting to whisper. "Can we go somewhere else?" Hermione asked softly. Lily nodded quickly.

"We're going to meet the boys in Gryffindor Tower. Everyone is at home still for his or her holiday. They boys aren't, though," she whispered and pulled Hermione towards the portrait hole. They walked down the corridor until they reached a small opening in the stone wall on their left. Lily stepped through it and Hermione followed close behind. When they emerged, Hermione noticed the familiar warmth of the Gryffindor common room. She gaped around.

"Finally," Remus muttered from the couch nearest the fire. Hermione snapped her head towards him, not used to Remus sounding so tired. James elbowed Remus in the ribs.

"Leave her be, man, honestly," James snapped. Hermione sat down in an armchair and stared at the fire. Severus was sitting on one side of the couch with Sirius at the other. Lily sat between them.

"What happened was awful," Lily started, "and I don't want to hear any talk about it from any of you. Severus stepped in and cut it when it went too far, and obviously he didn't step in soon enough. Parkinson is leaving the school in a week. We only have two weeks left before school starts again," her voice was soft. "I think it would be a good idea for Hermione to bunk with me until Parkinson leaves."

Hermione glanced over at her, "Thank you."

Lily nodded a bit, "Don't mention it."

James stared at the floor. Sirius blinked up at Hermione, "Hermione, if you'll tell us who did it, we can get after him."

"Sirius, I said drop it!" Lily snapped, reaching across to pop him in the back of the head.

"No, it's all right, Lily," Hermione said softly. "I just don't want to talk about it, Sirius. It's over."

"Well, if it was Malfoy, I would be glad to kick his ass," James muttered under his breath. Hermione smirked and stared down at her lap.

"It wasn't Malfoy, and I join you in that opinion."

"I don't really care who it was. It's over, and let's stop discussing it," Severus said quickly, giving James a quick glare. James glared back and then turned his gaze to the fire. Hermione licked her lips softly before she turned her eyes back down to her lap.

There was silence for a few moments. Fred and George walked into the common room and sat down slowly on another couch. Hermione stared over at them. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

Fred swallowed hard, "Dumbledore told us to keep it to ourselves when we went to him about it."

"He said it would be best not to say anything to you," George added, glancing down at the floor. Hermione nodded a bit.

"All right," she said softly. "Who else heard?" her honey eyes seemed to pierce into Fred's green ones.

"Draco, _our _Snape," he glanced at Severus, then back at Hermione, "Harry, Ron, Boot and Abbot."

Hermione nodded, "So Harry and Ron didn't say anything either."

"No," George shook his head a bit.

"And neither did Snape," she murmured, eyes closing tight. Her hands drew into fists. "Was," she opened her eyes and she glanced at Remus, then back at Fred, "was my ex there too?"

"No… He was on a raid," George said softly.

"Good," Hermione bit her bottom lip hard. "So you two know who did it, then?"

Fred and George didn't respond.

"Boys…" Hermione said.

"Yes, we know," Fred choked. George scowled.

"I'm surprised that Harry didn't explode… Well, I'm assuming he knows, at least."

"Yes, he knows," George said softly.

((Do you have any clue who this person might be? Don't worry, this is the only REALLY gloomy chapter. After this is pretty much romantic… Or is it? Read on to find out. Review telling your ideas as to who raped Hermione. I might tell in the next few chapters, so get on with it! Thanks, and REVIEW PLEASE! –Samuel-mun))


	12. Chapter 12

((Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP… Get used to it…))

"Fred, I want to tell them everything, but I know I can't!" Hermione groaned, crossing her legs. It had been two months since the last incident. Pansy left to return to her own time. Everyone in Slytherin treated her like normal. It was as if the entire thing hadn't happened at all.

But it had, and the memory was cut fresh in Hermione's mind as if it had been stabbed into her chest just the day before. She ignored it, however, and kept mostly to herself.

The first signs of spring were blooming about the grounds in the forms of daisies, lilacs, dandelions and sun bathing students. She and Fred were two of them.

"I know you want to tell the, Hermione, but it's too risky. We could go to Azkaban for altering the future!"

"But we can't alter the future, Fred! Remember? We can't alter the future, no matter what we do! _We _are what made Hogwarts now what it is in the future! Remember that writing in the girls' bathroom where Moaning Myrtle is?"

"It says L & H BBF, right?"

"Exactly! Who do you think those initials are of? Lily & Hermione," she sighed heavily. "We've already messed with the future!"

"And that's why Snape treated you the way he did in school, huh?" Fred muttered it in more of a statement than a question. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know that yet," she crossed her arms.

"You like him… You need to go after him, Hermione! He likes you a lot! He always talks about you. I don't care what point of conversation I've held, you come up," he growled.

"I don't know, Fred. It's just…"

"It's just what, Hermione?"

"You sound like Harry," Hermione smirked. "You sound like Harry telling me to go after Ron."

"Blimey, Hermione," he chuckled. "That's ancient history, is it not?"

"Yes… That happened in fifth year."

"With Umbridge!"

"Oh my God, Umbridge!" Hermione giggled. Fred laughed.

"Remember, George and I used to prank her just to set her off," he grinned.

"Yes, and you got so popular because of it!" Hermione buckled over laughing with the memories.

"I miss home," Fred sighed.

"Me too, me too, Fred, but we're not done here, obviously," she sighed in response to his sigh.

"Bloody hell," he smirked and kissed her forehead. "Go talk to Snape before I smack you."

"Eww!" Hermione wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, grinning.

"Oh, put a lid on it or it'll be your lips next!" Fred beamed. Hermione scrambled to her feet with a giggle and then started to walk for the castle. Halfway down the corridor towards the common room, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned, a surprised look on her face. Severus was standing behind her.

"Oh… Hi," Hermione smiled a bit and shifted to one side, arms crossing. Severus smiled back.

"Hello… Erm, I wanted to talk to you about something," he said softly. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"All right. I'm all ears," she perked her head up a bit.

"I was wondering if you might like to…" he blinked a bit, nervousness filling his stomach. Hermione smirked and tilted her head.

"If I might like to what?"

He stared down at her for a moment before he shook it off, "Nothing, nothing, just… I'll talk to you later."

Hermione was about to respond when he walked past her and down the corridor. Hermione frowned considerably and followed. "Severus… Severus… Stop!" Hermione called out. He stopped and sighed, turning a bit. "What were you going to say?" she caught up with him.

"Nothing, Hermione, just forget it."

"Were you going to ask me out?" Hermione blinked up at him. He froze in some sort of shock.

"Er… I… Well…"

"Severus," Hermione smirked.

"Yes, I was, okay?" he looked relieved to get it out, and he closed his eyes, turning to face her. He opened them slowly.

"I would love to," she said with a grin. "See you later," she walked past him towards the common room. Severus stared after her wide-eyed.

"Did…And…She…?" he mumbled to himself.

((Yes, I know it's strange. Severus, the fumbling school boy. That's just how it goes, I guess… See what happens next, but only if you REVIEW! –Samuel-mun))


	13. Chapter 13

"How many times must I ask you?" Hermione mumbled and took a bite out of her bread.

"…" Narcissa didn't answer. Instead she gave Hermione a bit of a shrug and brushed a piece of blonde hair from her face.

"Well?" Hermione sighed and put the piece of bread back on her plate and cleared her throat. Narcissa sighed back.

"I don't know… He's rich," Narcissa murmured, deep in thought.

Hermione snorted, "Therefore you're planning on marrying him, right?"

"That's not _just _why I'm marrying him," Narcissa laughed a bit.

"Give me another reason," Hermione tucked a leg under her rear end. The Ravenclaw table was nearly empty except for just a few raven haired boys towards the end, and Hermione and Narcissa about middle. Fred swooped down and landed hard next to Hermione, a long groan escaping his pinkish lips. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to wait until midnight!"

"Sorry. Sirius and James, to say the least," he shook his head a bit and then collapsed on the table. There was another groan.

"Aw, poor Fwed," Hermione grinned and stroked his red locks a few times. His nose was pressed against the wood of the table surface.

"How much longer, Hermione?" Fred moaned…

"I don't know, Fred," Hermione answered and withdrew her hand, took another bite of bread, and then swallowed about half of her glass of water in one long sip.

"Damn, Hermione, thirsty?" Fred grinned and sat up. Hermione laughed a bit.

"Actually, kind of…" she sighed heavily once.

"I've got to meet someone for study," Narcissa stood up and grabbed her purse, then took off for the entrance hall.

"And there were two," Hermione murmured, sniffling a bit dramatically. Fred laughed softly and shook his head. She grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear and adjusted her robes.

"Nope, three again, you're boyfriend's walking this way," Fred smirked at Hermione. Hermione glanced around him and then yanked back quickly.

"Not my boyfriend!" she went pink in the face and slapped him on the arm.

"Sure, Hermione," Fred grinned.

"What's going on today?" Severus sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Nothing much… Class… James and Sirius," Fred laughed a bit.

"Fascinating," Severus sighed a bit and snatched a piece of fruit from Fred's untouched plate.

"Eh, I'll just leave you two kids alone," Fred smirked and stood up. Hermione blinked.

"Fred…"

"Hermione," Fred patted her on the head and then left. Hermione growled under her breath softly and turned back to her plate.

Severus smirked, "Do I offend?" Hermione snorted with laughter.

"No," she said through a laugh and took another piece of bread from the large plate in front of them. She was eating bread as if it was going out of style.

"All right, that's a good sign," he laughed softly and ate a strawberry.

Hermione smirked, "Yes, I guess it would be."

Severus glanced over at her then back across the hall, "At least you didn't run from me when I approached. I'm doing better than George."

Hermione laughed a bit more, "Yes, I would say you were!"

Severus licked his lips, "What about that date?" he started, "I was wondering if you still agreed to it?"

Hermione thought a moment, mouth slightly open, "I do, and how about the common room tonight… Eight o'clock."

Severus nodded a bit, gaze flipping to her. Hermione quickly leaned up and kissed his cheek, went crimson, and stood, sweeping from the hall as quickly as possible.

Later on that evening, Severus sat in the Slytherin common room, eyes flickering between the portrait hole and the fire and the Girls' dorms oak door. He sighed a bit. He was early… She would be on time… He had five minutes…

"You're early," Hermione stepped into the common room from the portrait hole, her hair in long curls down her back and over her shoulders, slightly tall, slim figure adorned with rich purple dress robes. "I just came back from seeing Professor McGonagall…" Hermione explained to give reason for her fancy dress robes. She wore a witch's hat of the same rich purple off to the side of her head. It was tilted so one of her eyes was shaded. She pulled the hat off quickly and ran a hand through her hair, then held it at her side as she walked towards him. She sat down slowly. She was wearing a soft shade of lavender eye makeup with black liner, and a plum colored lipstick and clear gloss.

Severus nearly choked, "Y-you look nice."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you…"

((First dates… My favorite! –Samuel-mun… REVIEW PLEASE!))


	14. Chapter 14

There was just a small amount of choke in Hermione's voice as she spoke to him, "Just another week, Fred, and we're out of school... What will we do then? Get jobs here?" she blinked at him, mind swarming with unwanted thoughts of their future and this past.

"I... I suppose that's the only option, Hermione," Fred started, the same amount of nervousness building in his own throat, "because if we leave school and go off somewhere else, we will... I don't know..."

Hermione swallowed hard and sat down, "What if we do get jobs here after we graduate? That way we'll be close to Dumbledore. More can happen. More _can't _happen," she thought logically.

Fred nodded a bit, "I suppose you're right, Mione."

"What else is there to do?" George walked in and tossed his bag on the floor beside their couch. He sat on the other side of Hermione and leaned back all the way, eyes closing. "We will have to stay close to Dumbledore as long as possible."

"Why?" Severus sauntered into the Slytherin common room, brow quirked, hair curtaining in front of his face. He was already starting to look like the future Severus Snape's son, or something close to that. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she shook her head quickly, eyes focused on the wall ahead of her. George and Fred exchanged glances.

"Are you all right?" Severus walked closer. Hermione shook her head a bit.

"I don't feel too well, is all, that's it..." she glanced at him and gave him a forced small smile. Fred and George exchanged another glance and then stood at the same time.

"Let us know how you're feeling later," they said together, gave a nod at Severus, and then headed out of the common room. Hermione scowled at them, wishing them ill as the portrait hole slammed shut.

"Having nightmares again?" Severus sat next to her and tried to make contact with her eyes depressed honey eyes. Hermione nodded a bit.

"And other things," she said slowly, mind beginning to turn its focus on him. Severus sighed.

"What other things?"

"None of your damn business!" Hermione snapped, pressure as well as a red pigment filling her skin. Severus looked amazed.

"Fine then, when you want someone to talk to, you know where to find me," he stood and began to walk away, "until then, I suggest a bit of anger management."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. Her voice was weak, "Wait, I'm sorry."

Severus stopped walking but didn't turn around. He closed his eyes, "Feel like talking?" he said softly.

"Yeah... A lot," Hermione sniffled, wiping her eyes with a hand. Severus turned his head slowly, followed by his body, and then he walked and sat next to her.

"Let's star-" Hermione jumped on him, almost literally. She shook all over, head buried in his neck. Severus shifted her into his lap after he had recovered from shock. "It's okay... Don't cry," he said softly.

Hermione groaned, "How do I not cry? I miss home... I miss home..."

"Why don't you go visit? Graduation is in a week, anyway! Then you'll be going home."

"No... You don't understand... I can't go home," Hermione sobbed.

"All right..." Severus held her closer. Hermione buried her face a little deeper, sobs coming in shuddering gasps.

About an hour later, Hermione woke to a warm, muscular, seemingly still young man stroking her hair from her face. She felt tearstains on her cheeks and she reached up with a hand to wipe her eyes before she opened them, accidentally brushing hands with him. Her honey eyes shot up to his dark ones as her face went hot, "Sorry..."

Severus shook his head a bit and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Don't be."

Hermione let a slow smile creep on her lips as she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, but he turned his head and caught her lips. He let out a soft sigh and deepened the soft kiss. Hermione tilted her head, eyes closing slowly as her hand traveled up his chest to cup his cheek.

Severus broke the kiss gently, "Thank you."

Hermione laughed softly. "Don't thank me... You stole that one," she grinned, eyes sparkling before she leaned in to kiss him again. There was silence for a few moments before...

"Wooo!" Fred grinned and started to back up. Hermione broke the kiss quickly and glared up at him.

"Weasley!" she hopped off of Severus' lap and ran after Fred, tackling him about a foot before he reached the portrait hole. Fred laughed hard.

"Should've known..."

"Try should've knocked!" Hermione beat her fist on his chest rolling off of him to sit on the floor.

"So... Tell me, is Snape a good kisser?" Fred teased. Hermione gaped and slapped his arm.

"FRED!"

Severus snickered and licked his lips once... Strawberries... Lip gloss, probably...

"Aww, look, he's licking his lips," Fred beamed. Hermione went beet red and stood up quickly.

"Get out, Fred!" she covered her eyes, face hot. Fred stood up and made kissing noises at Hermione. "I swear, you are about as mature at Ronald sometimes!" she slapped his rear. "Get out!"

"All right, all right, already!" Fred laughed hard, face red as he jumped out of the portrait hole. Hermione grinned to herself for a few moments before turning back around to Severus.

"Embarrassed much?" Severus smirked. Hermione licked her lips quickly and nodded, the smirk on her face spreading into a grin. Severus laughed.

"Hermione, I have the antidote..." George burst into the common room, cloak flying behind him as he raced over to her.

"What!" Hermione's brow wrinkled and she stared up at him.

"I made an antidote with Remus..."

"So now Remus knows! What the hell, George, you couldn't have asked first!"

"What's going on?" Severus frowned and stood up, walking towards them. Hermione glanced at him and then back at George.

"Yes, Remus knows... He's known for a long time. He told me earlier last week."

"Last week! And you're just saying something now, George, what's going through your head!" Hermione blinked up at him, anger coursing through her body, simply mixed with a tad bit of relief that an antidote could be tried.

"What does Remus know?" Severus narrowed his eyes. Hermione snapped her head around.

"About..."

"My condition," George said quickly. Hermione jerked her head back towards George.

"What condition?" Severus tested, eyes narrowing a bit more as he shifted to one side.

"I'm a werewolf..." George licked his lips. "And Remus knows because he is a werewolf as well, so I guess he saw the signs... And I got the antidote that should help a bit."

"We're just worried..." Hermione added, glancing back up at George. "Give me the antidote, George... We'll test it out tonight at..." she turned her attention to her watch, "about seven..."

"Sure," George pulled the antidote from his cloak and handed it to her in one swift movement. Now George would have to be the one to test it... He would probably be sent back first leaving Hermione and Fred stuck in the past until they could get help. But if Severus found out that they were stuck in the past, he could certainly manage to get some sort of time turner to come get them. But then again, he did know that they were there... Hermione wrinkled her brow in thought, not even realizing that George had already left until Severus spoke.

"Are you all right?" Hermione was yanked out of her thoughts and she glanced up at him.

"Uh... Yeah..." she nodded quickly and tucked the potion away in her robes, trying to figure out why George hadn't told her about Remus. She sighed softly and walked off as fast as she could, golden locks bouncing on the back of her black and green robes. She jogged up the stairs to the girl's dorms and put away the potion before changing into fitted light blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt, pulling her hair up. She then managed to jog down the stairs back into the common room in time to run into the older Severus Snape. She fell back hard onto the floor and he grabbed her hand, pulling her up again. She wanted to slap him. "What are you doing here! Are you mad!" she gaped, eyes wide. Severus shhed her and pulled her to a corner of the room where no one could see them.

"George is back... He told me what happened, not that I didn't know in the first place, obviously," he murmured, arms crossing.

"So you're just now coming here because...?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Things had to play out... And I can't bring you back anyway," he leaned against the wall, an arm above her head to block her in. Hermione could smell his cologne... Too close for comfort...

"What!" Hermione snapped.

"Not everything has happened yet... You have to stay," he licked his lips quickly before he heard his own voice call out to Hermione.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Severus stepped forward and into the shadows, blinking at the back of the man who had Hermione cornered.

"Yes... Erm... I'm a little busy, Severus," Hermione glanced back up at the older version with a soft glare then back at the younger.

"Oh..." Severus crossed his arms. The older Severus didn't dare turn around completely, but shot the younger version of himself a soft glare.

"Excuse us for a moment, son," his voice was its deep, silky, deprived disturbance that made Hermione shivered. She did just that, eyes closing. The younger Severus cleared his throat, nodding his head once before he turned to walk away.

Severus turned back to Hermione. Her eyes were still closed, "Miss Granger."

Hermione snapped her eyes open. Severus narrowed his own onyx eyes. "Be careful," he kissed her forehead and then turned the time turner around his neck, fading from the room. Hermione slouched her shoulders for a moment, massaging the bridge of her nose before she stepped from the shadows and walked over to Severus who was now staring at the coffee table in front of the couch he had collapsed on.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said softly and sat beside him. Severus shook his head.

"That's fine..." Severus nodded. "He was your Potions master, wasn't he?" Hermione froze, blinking ahead of herself. She didn't respond at first, but finally spoke in a cracked voice.

"Yes," Hermione swallowed hard. "He was coming to talk to me about exam-"

"Hermione, why don't you just tell me the truth?" Severus snapped, eyes narrowing at the table.

Her heart jumped into her throat with one graceful leap, "About what, Severus?"

"The reason you got here so strangely... And so suddenly... You are from the future, aren't you? And that antidote wasn't for George... He isn't a werewolf. If that was for George, it wouldn't have been completely black... I know my po-"

"Yes, I know you know your potions... You taught me everything I know," Hermione burst out. "That's why I can't go home... I wasn't supposed to say anything, but it looks as if you've already figured it out. He... I mean... You... Can't take me back home for some reason, and I don't know what that reason is yet, but I guess I will find out soon enough," she stood quickly. "I figured out by being here that you've changed... Not necessarily for the good, either," her voice broke slightly before she began to walk away, but he caught her hand and pulled her back down.

"I... I didn't expect you to tell me anything..." he said softly, "but I want you to tell me everything... But I want you to do what you want... Not what I want.. It isn't about me anymore."

"Severus, all of this was about you in the first place," she let out a bit of a nervous laugh, standing again. "You just don't know.."

"Then tell me, Hermione! Tell me what I don't know!" Severus gaped. Hermione sat again.

"I wanted to find out why you treated me like you did when I was in school... So Fred and George got together to scheme... They were brewing Veritaserum... It went wrong. You left the kitchen, the potion exploded, and we landed nude in the Black Lake. That's what happened, Severus," she said quickly. "And now I think I might know why you treated me like you did in school..."

"I would never want to hurt you, Hermione," Severus said slowly, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Exactly," she licked her lips. "And you couldn't be in love with a student," she stood once more, but this time she walked away... Out of the common room... Onto the grounds... A peaceful walk by herself... "It's time to reveal the truth."


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione finally stopped walking by the lake and leaned back against an oak tree, only to nearly jump up again. "See?" the future Severus sat down beside Hermione, a small smirk on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You aren't my favorite person right now," she turned away, glaring at the lake. Severus sighed.

"Why? Because I won't take you home?" Severus grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. Hermione tried to jerk away but he was stronger than she was.

"That and other things," Hermione glared up at him, finally managing to pull away from his grip. She stared at the lake with a frown.

"And those other things would be, Miss Granger?"

"That, for one thing!" she snapped her head around, sneering softly. She looked just like a Slytherin, "I've kissed you, and possibly done much more that I don't even know about right now, and you refuse to use my first name! What is your problem!"

Severus smirked, "I'll leave that for you to find out... But as for the name, it's habit. I recall you called me Professor earlier."

Hermione stumbled over her words, mouth open, but unable to speak... "Well... I... It's a habit... I guess," she licked her lips.

"Are you mad at me?" the younger Severus walked up, glancing at the older version of himself, then back at Hermione. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"No... I just needed to think, but I guess I didn't get to do that too long," she glared softly at the older Severus then glanced back up at the younger.

"Oh... Well if you're talking, I guess I could come back-"

"No, we were just chatting," Hermione said quickly, licking her lips again.

"I'm guessing you have already told me... I'm a bit rusty on the past..." the older Severus quirked a brow at Hermione. Hermione nodded a bit and looked away. "Well then, there is no reason for you to not stay. I already know everything that's happened," he smirked.

"I suppose," the younger Severus sat down in front of Hermione, eyeing the older version of himself. Hermione took his hand and started massaging it absently. The older Severus smirked.

"I can feel that," he said softly. Hermione went crimson and dropped his hand, pulling her own hands back into her lap.

"Maybe I should just come back later," the younger Severus seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"No, I'll leave... I'm here if you need something, Hermione," the older Severus stood. Hermione gaped up at him.

"That's new," Hermione blinked and smirked. She leaned forward and kissed Severus softly, crawling in his lap. She curled up and wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him again. Severus smiled and let his hands rest on her waist. The older Severus smiled to himself as he watched, walking away slowly.

"What's gotten into you?" Severus laughed softly, pulling back a moment.

"I... Love you," Hermione said softly, cheeks reddening. Severus smiled.

"I love you too," he leaned in again and captured her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, you're crazy bitch, but you-"

"Fred, shut up!" Hermione laughed. Fred grinned and pretended to play a guitar, banging his head. His shoulder length red hair flew everywhere.

"I think I've finally lost it, Mio," Fred beamed.

"No kidding?" Hermione giggled then shrieked when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Whoa, that's gross," Fred blinked.

"What?" Severus kissed Hermione's jawline once and then sat down on Fred's bed. Hermione grinned. "And what are you doing in his bed, huh?"

Hermione laughed, "I'm locked out of my room."

"That's just like you, Mio! That's why you don't leave strange men in your dorm."

"You're the one who managed to lock it, freak!" Hermione gaped then laughed a bit and stretched out.

"Hey, you're crazy bitch, but you f- so good I'm on top of it.. When I dream I'm doing you all night.. SCRATCHES ALL DOWN MY BACK!" Fred banged his head again. Hermione shoved him in that shoulder.

"Shut up, Fred, please!" Hermione giggled and stretched out with her head in Severus' lap and her feet in Fred's. "We need George here... Honestly," Hermione pouted and put her hands on her stomach, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, I miss him too... It would be double the embarrassment and nasty lyrics, Mio," Fred smirked.

"Well hopefully Severus can get more of the antidote soon," she licked her lips and closed her eyes. "I'm sure Remus is working on it..."

"Yeah, unless Tonks is there... Then he's working on something else," Fred smirked. Hermione kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop it, Fred," she sneered.

"Somebody isn't over somebody else..."

"I'm over him, I just want to respect everyone, please," Hermione licked her lips and closed her eyes. Severus stroked her hair.

Hermione couldn't wait for graduation... It would mean getting a job here... It would mean being able to do what she wished without worrying about being caught. She could walk around late at night if she wished... She could do what she wanted in her rooms...

"Aww, isn't this adorable..." Hermione woke with a start. Severus was curled on one side of her with his head on her shoulder, and Fred was laying somewhat sideways with his head on her stomach. The older Severus and Remus were standing over them.

"Good lord!" Hermione jumped about eight feet in the air and pawed at the covers to try and show the two that everyone was fully dressed. "You don't like knocking, do you!" she snapped. Fred woke up.

"Huh... Wha?" Fred blinked. "Remus!... Snape..." he said the last with a lot less enthusiasm.

"We thought we'd stop by to let you know that it will be a rather long time before the antidote is ready..." Remus spoke on a more mature note, his back straightened. "And I brought chocolate and Firewhiskey," he added with a smile. The younger Severus Snape blinked a few times to get the room into focus.

"There is no way it's morning," he yawned, glancing at the window. It was still dark. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and looked at her watch. Three in the morning. "I knew it..." he collapsed back down, fangs bearing in a larger yawn. Hermione patted his knee.

"Go back to sleep if you want..." she stood up and stretched, shirt rising a bit to show her belly button. She grabbed a pair of Fred's long boxer shorts and pulled them over her cheerleading shorts. "We'll go into the common room," she jumped onto Fred's back to get a ride down the stairs. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist before he held her hands down so she wouldn't fall off.

"God damn, you're light," Fred yawned. Hermione put her cheek on the top of his head, attempting sleep. Severus smirked at Remus and followed the two downstairs. Fred landed on a couch with a soft thud and yanked Hermione around. She curled up in his lap. "Mio..." Fred whined. Severus smirked and scooped her up.

"I'll take her," he sat down beside Fred and Hermione nuzzled down into familiar warmth, sighing. Remus sat down across from them. The younger Severus, still upstairs, was asleep again within a few moments.


	17. Chapter 17

(No... I don't own HP. GET OFF MY CASE, MAN!)

_Ficlet_

_Lithium... Don't want to lock me up inside..._

_Lithium... Don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium... I want to stay in love with my sorrow..._

_Oh... But God, I want to let it go..._

Hermione woke up on the couch once again in his lap. She yawned and glanced up, smiling a bit, and when she turned her head the younger version of Severus was across the room, watching her. She went white, scooting onto the floor.

She walked across the room to him and sat down beside him on the couch, "Hey..."

"Hello," he answered her casually, although there was slight anger in his voice. Was he jealous of himself? Yes. Obviously, although that was quite strange to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" she snuggled next to him. He was a bit stiff, arms going around her as if made of cardboard.

"I'm fine," he said in a tone that couldn't have gotten much colder. Hermione scowled and pulled back.

"Are you jealous of yourself?" she raised her brow, completely bewildered.

"I...Well...No, that's silly!" he exclaimed. A grumble was heard from the couch across the room and the older version of Severus opened his eyes, glancing straight at them.

"What's silly? Oh... I remember... I was jealous because Hermione was asleep with the older version of myself and I didn't know about it."

Hermione glared at the younger version of Severus, "What's wrong with you? It's you. It's not like it's Fred or something..."

"I don't know," Severus groaned and frowned, his annoying little habit that Hermione couldn't stand.

"Well, figure it out, Severus Snape," she stood and walked quickly out of the common room, hips swaying madly. She was pissed.

Severus walked over to himself and sat down, "Let me give you some advice," the older Severus said softly, "When dealing with women, never act jealous. If you are, make sure it's of another man," he patted his back and smiled.

"I know... I'm stupid. I'm the stupidest person in the world," he licked his fangs.


	18. Chapter 18

(Hi… I don't own HP.)

Hermione paced about the library, a scowl plastered on her face. She was sick of this all. Sick of men… Sick of school… Sick of the past… She wanted to go home. But even though this want was strong, the need for it was stronger. She missed Harry and Ron… She even missed Draco Malfoy. That was the scariest thing she had ever admitted to in her life.

But what was she supposed to do? She was so tired of dealing with boys and their emotions. Hermione still pondered on how someone might be jealous of themselves. "I don't know," she sighed out before heading for a long stroll in the snow.

The following couple of days she didn't even speak to either of the Severus Snape versions although both had attempted to speak to her. She completely ignored them.

February came and went and Hermione still hadn't bothered talking much to Severus even though she had spoken to his older part. The younger seemed out of sorts anyway. Hermione walked through the blossoming grounds of Hogwarts, new warmth emerging for them. March would end in a few weeks and it was still quite cool outside. She was ready for April to bring rain and clouds and warmth. She wanted to go walking in the fog and rain, get soaked, and not worry about the near ending of school year on April the seventeenth.

Severus had been watching Hermione, brow wrinkled. He wanted back with her so bad but he knew he had made her angry. His older version had told him just to talk to her… Told him that she wanted to talk to him too. She missed him. She did miss him a lot. Hermione had thought about him day to day, minute to minute… She never stopped thinking about him. She had started to wonder if she was in love.

Hermione spotted Severus too but refused to go talk to him. He was going to have to do it. She wouldn't give in. Before she knew it, he tapped her on the shoulder and cleared his throat. Hermione turned her head and didn't say a word.

"Hermione, please don't be angry with me. I was stupid, really. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so sensitive," he swooped in front of her to stop her from walking away. "Please don't walk away from me," he sighed.

"All right, Severus…" she groaned, "just don't do it again, okay?" her eyes were pleading, the expression on her face adorable in his eyes. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her deeply. She got caught up in the kiss, a bit excited over it. She'd missed him so much.

The next thing she knew, they were in the castle, working their way to the dungeons, into his dorm, on his bed, clothes gone… The made love. Sweet love… She loved him so much. He loved her too, and he told her so as the last bit of passion slipped from his sweaty, pleasured body.

She woke with him the next morning. He was watching over her, smiling innocently. Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly, resting her head back on the pillows. "Hi…" her voice was shy. He licked his lips.

"Morning," his voice was its usual silk of words.

"How did you sleep?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"Well, thank you. And you?"

"Great…" she sat up slowly and collected her clothing, "I'm going to take a shower," she gave him another kiss before sneaking into the shower rooms to bathe herself.

The day ran its course and towards the end Hermione felt worn out. She traveled downstairs to the Potions room for her apprenticing lessons and got them done before heading up to her bedroom for bed.

Hermione climbed the stairs with tired feet, wondering if she was truly tired or if she was just imagining it. It somewhat seemed that way. She reached out, turned the door knob, and walked into her jet black bedroom. A hand reached out to flick on a light before she set down her bag and robe, then turned only to yelp at the sight of her old Potions master smirking down at her, "What's wrong with you?! You bloody little boggart!" Hermione whacked him with a copy of the Quibbler, her face flushed from surprise.

"You have a dirty little secret, Granger, and I want to know what it is," Severus taunted. Hermione went from flushed pink to scarlet.

"N-no, no I don't, no, no, no I don't! You're mistaken," she said quickly and clearly, a bit loud for comfort.

"Oh, yes you do, and I remember it," he smirked.

"What?" her eyes were wide.

"You are a-"

(to be continued)


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione's knees caved in as she passed out. Severus caught her before her head had a chance to hit the bed next to her. He lifted her onto it and kneeled beside her, heart racing, "Oh, God..." he mumbled, feeling her heart to make sure it was beating. She had just fainted, that was all. He took a deep breath of relief and stood, turning. He paced around the room for a while, waiting, watching, glancing over at her for any sign of movement. And his brain pulsed. He was so... So... Worried. That was it. He was worried.

Severus covered his mouth with a hand, eyes closing right as there was a heavy knock on the door, "Hermione?" a silky, young man's voice called. Severus blinked and stepped forward, opening the door for the young man. It was himself.

"What are you doing in here? And-" Severus paused, noticing Hermione out cold. "Why are you in here when she's sleeping?!"

"She passed out," he murmured.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing! She just fell out!" he answered honestly, black eyes widening.

"No one just falls out! What did you do?! Did you put a spell on her?! Give her a potion?!"

"Why would I? I love her!" those words flew from his mouth confidently. Severus stood still as if time had frozen there in that room. His jaw dropped to let his mouth fall open. "I love her..." the younger version of him kept silent, staring with big, terrified black eyes.

"I love her," he said quietly.

"I am you... Do you still not understand that? I know everything that's happened. Everything... I remember it clearly as if it was just yesterday I was here. Then again, it was..." tears filled his eyes. "I'd forgotten how much I really loved her," the younger Severus still didn't respond. He stared at Hermione to Severus, to Hermione to Severus, back and forth until his eyes hurt. Then he closed them, leaning back against the wall. His heart ached.

"She needs to go home," his voice was very weak. "She belongs with you. I have nothing to give her... I'm empty handed. I have nothing except the clothes on my back and a couple of books in my trunk. That's it," he sobbed. "I love her, but I can wait."

Remus trudged through the castle like a wet rat, completely soaked to the bone. It was storming heavily outside now, and he was happy that the rain hadn't gotten to the potion he had stored away in his cloak pocket. He was smiling, yet he was sad. He remembered how upset he had been when he found out Hermione was gone. But he knew it was time. Remus jogged into the Slytherin commons and up to Hermione's room, going in without even knocking. He stopped dead.

"What's all this about?" he saw both of the Severus', past and present with tear stained faces, torn expressions, both in love.

"Nothing..." Severus murmured. "Nothing, Remus, don't worry about it." He stepped over to his friend. "What have you gotten?" the older version of Severus spoke clearly now, leaving his mutterings behind.

"They've found a potion for her... I'm afraid it expires tomorrow. She's got to go now," Remus glanced down at the younger Severus who was holding Hermione in his lap, hugging her tightly to him.

"You'll see her again," Remus smirked down at him. Severus nodded, giving the unconscious Hermione one last squeeze. He lifted her head up, pressing his lips to hers softly. The older Severus felt his whole soul tear in two. He remembered this... He remembered how much it hurt him. How much he'd loved her... He'd never gotten over it and never would.

Remus slipped the potions down Hermione's throat, then lifted her out of Severus' arms. The older version of Severus put a hand on Remus' arm, and they all left this time, the past. They disappeared, leaving the young Severus sobbing, curled up on Hermione's bed. He would never be okay... It would never be okay...


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione stretched, wiggling a bit. Sunlight poured into her open window recreating her figure on the darkened wall. She yawned and opened her eyes, smiling softly. It's ceraintly bright in here," she mused, yawned again, then silenced. "No.." Hermione bolted down the stairs, into Sirius' kitchen, and over to the calendar. "I'm back!" she sobbed. Sirius peeked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" he blinked. "You're back!"

"No, I don't want to be here! I want him!" she paced. "Where's Snape?!"

"I'm right here!" he pushed past Sirius. Hermione charged forward and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him passionately, tears rolling down her face. Severus held her tightly, almost afraid to let her go. Sirius blinked, staring. Eventually...

"Oh, I remember!" he grinned and turned, leaving the kitchen. Seversu broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you," he said breathlessly. Hermione whimpered, still crying.

"I love you too..."

(To be continued in the next fic, This Home)

End


End file.
